The probability of snow for each of the next three days is $\frac{3}{4}$. What is the probability that it will not snow at all during the next three days? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: The probability of it snowing on any one day is $\frac{3}{4}$ so the probability of it not snowing on any one day is $\frac{1}{4}$. So, the probability it not snowing on all three days is $\left(\frac{1}{4}\right)^3 = \boxed{\frac{1}{64}}$.